


and when it comes to eating peaches

by Misscaitlin_g



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Isak is very spoiled, M/M, PWP, Rimming, and Even loves him very much, that's it tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misscaitlin_g/pseuds/Misscaitlin_g
Summary: Isak moves from his seat, straddles Even’s lap, and whispers in his ear, “I want to lie back on those pillows and for you to lick me all night long.”Or, Isak is spoiled and Even gives him whatever he wants.





	and when it comes to eating peaches

**Author's Note:**

> title from "peaches and cream" by 112

Isak is spoiled.

Absolutely, completely, utterly spoiled. 

Everyone knows it, and his friends incessantly bust on him for both how gone he is for Even, and how Even always gives him every little thing he wants.

Even happily gives Isak anything he asks for, from hugs and kisses to always buying him beer and making him all the food he could ever want.

Isak is especially spoiled when it comes to what goes down in the bedroom.

One night, they’re eating dinner (made by Even, of course) when Even asks Isak what he wants to do with their evening. Isak moves from his seat, straddles Even’s lap, and whispers in his ear, “I want to lie back on those pillows and for you to lick me all night long.”

Even’s eyes shoot up as he looks at Isak. “Yeah, Issy, is that what you want? You wanna lie back and have me do all the work between your legs, hm?” Even laughs gently while looking at the beautiful boy perched in his lap. “God, you’re so spoiled.”

“So what if I am?” Isak replies while beginning to grind his ass back onto Even’s dick. Even gasps gently as he grabs Isak’s hips, holding him in place. “You like giving me what I want. It turns you on, getting to spoil me.”

Even, knowing Isak is right, growls gently and picks Isak up, carrying him over to the bed and practically throwing him on it. He makes quick work of removing them both of their clothes, and almost immediately Isak is getting exactly what he asked for.

Isak is completely spread out on their sheets, his golden hair splayed out on the pillow and his body arching slightly. He whines as Even digs his tongue a little deeper into the walls of his ass, getting him nice and wet. Even’s head moves between Isak’s legs, one hand gripping Isak’s thigh and the other stroking his stomach. Even’s tongue pokes and prods into Isak’s hole as Isak’s thighs shake due to the sensation. 

“Yeah baby, that’s it. You taste so good, so amazing, could spend all day down here between your legs,” Even moans before continuing to lick around Isak’s hole. Isak whines loudly and grips onto Even’s hair to push his face and tongue closer to where he wants it.

“Even…Even please, I need it, I need you so badly,” Isak gasps and continues to push his ass closer to Even’s tongue and pull on his hair. Even responds simply by burying his tongue deeper into Isak’s sweet spot, slowly fucking into him and then pulling back to lick around his puckered hole.

“God, Isak, you’re so beautiful, all spread out for me like this. So good, so pretty, my pretty baby boy,” Even says before moving back down to continue kissing and licking Isak’s hole. He scrapes his teeth across Isak’s perineum, which causes Isak to let out a surprised gasp and tighten his grip on Even’s hair. Isak has completely lost it, mumbling incoherent sounds and curse words and long drawn out moans of Even’s name.

Isak’s getting close, his hard dick resting on his stomach, begging to be touched.

“Evy – touch me please touch me I need –” Isak gasps, his dick achingly hard now.

“I got you baby, always know what you need,” Even grabs Isak’s dick in his hand as he continues to fuck his ass with his tongue, tasting Isak’s most precious place. “Always gonna give you what you want, love spoiling you,”

“Even, Even, oh my _god_ , Even,” Isak is practically screaming now, unsure of whether to fuck up into Even’s hand on his dick or push his ass against Even’s tongue. Isak is chasing his release, one hand running through his own hair while the other continues to twist and pull at Even’s.

“God, Isak, you’re so fucking greedy. Just lying back and making me do all the work between your legs, hm? Is that the way you like it, kitten? You take it so well, were made for me to spoil,” Even lets out a long string of moans as he pulls his tongue away from Isak’s ass and rubs his big hand up and down Isak’s soft thighs, his other hand still wrapped around Isak’s leaking dick. “Feel so good, taste so good, always so good, my Issy.”

Isak’s already flushed body blushes even more at the praise. “Even, fuck fuck fuck, fy _faen_ –” Isak can’t stop cursing and moaning as Even places his mouth back over Isak’s hole, getting right back to thrusting his tongue in and out in a perfect rhythm. Isak is so overwhelmed with the most amazing kind of pleasure, his thighs are shaking in their place around Even’s head and his chest is rising and falling rapidly with the quickening pace of his breath, his hands still holding onto Even’s hair tightly.

Even’s hand continues to move fast over Isak’s dick, his tugs in time with the rhythm of his tongue fucking in and out of Isak’s rim. Isak is reaching his release, riding Even’s tongue desperately and whining Even’s name.

“So close, Even I’m so close, Ev Ev Ev,” Isak chants as he continues to get lost in everything Even.

“That’s it baby, that’s right, just let go, I’m right here,” Even says against Isak’s hole as he jerks Isak’s cock faster and faster.

“Even Even Even Even _Even!_ ” Isak lets go and his cum shoots all over Even’s hand and up his chest, his body shaking with the aftershocks of his release.

“Beautiful baby, so fucking beautiful, that’s it yeah cum for me,” Even guides Isak through his finish as he slows down the hand on his dick and moves his mouth back from his ass. Even’s jaw is extremely sore and there’s spit covering his chin, but in that moment he could care less as he stares at his gorgeous boy absolutely losing it on the sheets beneath him.

“You make me feel so good, so amazing,” Isak moans softly as he begins to come down. Isak stares down at Even’s neglected cock, begging to be touched. Even was so focused on Isak’s pleasure he didn’t even think about taking care of himself.

“Even, come all over my ass, please, please want it so badly, mark me up,” Isak groans and basically grabs Even by the dick. Even laughs softly and takes his dick in his own hand, moving it back and forth. Isak moans at the sight as he watches, mesmerized as the head of Even’s cock disappears every time he drags his hand back and forth. Even is moaning raggedly, his hand moving quickly as he almost immediately find his release, already so worked up after rimming Isak all night. His come lands all over Isak’s ass and thighs and Isak moans at the feeling.

Even lets out a growl at the sight, feeling a sense of possessiveness and protectiveness gazing at Isak covered in his come. He leans down and licks it up with his tongue, Isak yelping due to oversensitivity. Even licks Isak clean before leaning up and kissing him deeply, both of them moaning.

“God, baby, that was incredible,” Even says after they pulled away.

Isak blushes lightly and holds Even close, but grimaces at the feeling of the cum drying on his chest. Even laughs slightly. “Guess I better clean you up, huh?”

“Yes please,” Isak says with a smile as Even grabs the toilet paper from next to their bed, cleaning Isak’s come off his chest. Once he’s finished they settle under the covers, Even lying on his back and Isak’s head on Even’s chest, their usual position.

“I love you so much, Even,” Isak whispers into his chest. “Thank you for always taking care of me.”

“Baby,” Even starts and kisses the top of Isak’s head, gently stroking his hand through his hair. “I love you so much and I love spoiling you. I’m always going to take care of you, okay? No matter what.”

Isak smiles into Even’s chest and then leans back, pushing his chin up and silently asking for a kiss. Even grins before leaning down and kissing Isak sweetly.

“My spoiled baby,” Even laughs against Isak’s lips. Isak rolls his eyes, but can’t wipe the smile of his face.

They quickly fall into a blissful sleep, completely wrapped up in each other and more in love than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Comments make me super happy so feel free to leave one and let me know what you think <33
> 
> hmu on twitter! @sebskywaIker (the L is an uppercase I)


End file.
